Time Paradox: Re-Awaken the Darkness Within
by Hirai Rise
Summary: It started from pure curiosity. They never knew what they led themselves into. Unexpected events takes place as they uncover the unspoken past of a certain phantom. All they know is that, they'll be able to get a glimpse of the true Kuroko Tetsuya... But his real Identity?... They're in for big surprises.


**Disclaimer:** Kuroko No Basuke is owned by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

 **Rated T** for Foul words, Bloods and etc.

 **Pairings:** ?x?

* * *

 **Re-Awakening: Break of the Dawn**

* * *

A redhead teen was quietly sitting by his chair near a window as he took glimpse of the full moon that is shining so brightly by the night sky. He was sitting still, elbow by the side of the table near him, palm under his chin, he was so deep in thoughts as his crimson eyes stares at the beautiful pale moon. His mind and thoughts were so far away that he lost track of the time. He wasn't sure what time it was now nor he didn't want to know as his thoughts were lost as he keeps gazing at the beautiful night sky, until, someone knocked at his door, making him snapped out of his trance.

"Seijuurou-sama" His butler called out.

Akashi then turned his head to face his butler.

"What is it?"

"I'm sorry if I interrupt you but you haven't eaten your dinner yet" His butler explained.

Akashi blinked and realized that he hasn't taken his dinner yet.

"I see" Akashi calmly replied. "Can you bring it here? I'm not in the mood to get out of my room" He requested.

"Of course, Seijuurou-sama" His butler replied before bowing his head then walks out of Akashi's room.

Akashi sighed tiredly then looked out of the window again.

His thoughts were reminiscing the past events that led him to thinking too deep and lost. His crimson eyes gazed the pale moon once again as the past events flashed back at his mind.

 **+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

It's already been one and a half year since team Vorpal Swords, consisting of Generations of Miracles and Kagami Taiga, won against team Jabberwock. After that, alot have happened but all of them were happy since they didn't just got their passion for the basketball back and got their friendship fixed but all of them get to hang out with one another when they have the chance and since most of them aren't too far away from each other, most of them or almost all of them play street basketball when weekends came, often times, even Murasakibara and Himuro came all the way from Akita to hang out with the others and Akashi who came all they way from Kyoto, often coming with the whole team. They really have the best times of their lives and it mostly happen everyday, whether it will be only with your teams and when weekends came, they get all excited as they wait for the others' school teams just to hang out. Their everyday lives are always soo full of joy and they don't get tired of each other, whether they play basketball or do some other things to make their days joyful and exciteful. What more can they ask for? All of them wishing that this exciting and enjoyable moments won't change and end, and it won't!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Right?_

* * *

People were cheering loudly, clapping hands echoing through out the street basketball fields, spectators were all shouting and cheering loudly, whistling, congratulating, clapping, even those who are watching the game by their own homes, in the were cheering happily. Why?... It's because they won... They won... They stand victorious... Even though they were sweating alot, panting heavily, they can sense happiness running through their veins. And the cheerful shouting of the spectators gets more loud as the winner's team players' heads rise up. They were silent for a moment, catching their breaths. One of them look to his side, to his team, and all of them were smiling oh so brightly, his mouth parted a bit, as though he couldn't believe what happened, that is, until, his coach gaved him, them, a thumbs up, along with the other players on his team. He then blinked and his mouth parted more and turned into a bright smile, he raised both of his hands into the air as they form into fists and shouted happily: We won! His other teammates looked at him, smiling also and looked at each other as their smiles grew more and laughed happily with each other.

 **+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

"Alright! We won! We did it!" Kagami shouted happily, he then looked into the bench where his other teammates were sitting or standing.

Most of them were smiling brightly while others were mostly crying out of joy.

"Great job, everyone!" Riko cheered as team vorpal swords gives her and their team a thumbs up.

"Congratulations, everyone" Kagetora said as he approach team vorpal swords, the said team gaved him a smile.

"It's finally over..." Kise said; tired but then beams into his team. "It feels great!"

Everyone nodded their heads as they smile.

Aomine sighed "It got us really tired, huh?"

"It wasn't easy since we're playing a bunch of... _Those_ " Midorima stated;emphasizing the last word as he gave a look at their opposing team. His teammates follow suit.

Nash was sitting calmy by the bench as he wiped his sweats with a towel while Silver spatting words, not acknowledging that he lost, his other teammates just stayed silent as they also made themselves busy by wiping their sweats and drinking water of bottles.

Kagetora sighed. "Ignore them. What matters is that you won" He said as he eyes his players. "Now come and rest for a bit"

Everyone nodded in agreement and walked towards their team.

 ** _-Time Skipped-_**

"Ahh... I'm hungry, Aka-chin" Murasakibara complained out of nowhere as the team walked by the roadside.

After the match, the team rest by their bench, with Momoi and Riko handing the towels and bottles of water to the players. Their teammates were chatting together happily. And after the handing the trophy and after the closing ceremony, the team decided to head out and get something to eat as they got hungry after a tiring match.

Akashi chuckled a bit. "Just hold on for a bit longer, Murasakibara"

"Yeah, Murasakichii. We're almost there" Kise assured.

Murasakibara pout. "Fine~"

"When we get there, I will order alot of meat!" Aomine stated then grinned as he looks at Kagetora. "You better keep your promise, Kagetora-san!"

Kagetora sweatdropped as he remembers his promise to take the players to dinner after resting; for free. "Yes, yes. Of course"

Hyuuga laughed awkwardly then whispered to Riko. "Your father just got whipped"

Riko sighed in response. "Well, Otou-san _DID_ promised it" She explained; emphasizing the word " _DID_ " a little loud, loud enough for everyone to hear.

Everyone laughed at this while Kagetora let out a groan.

The team then made their way to a restaurant with Kagetora leading them and there, they started eating and chatted happily, after a long tiring day.

* * *

One year have passed since the Jabberwock event happened and everyone got back to their everyday lives. Everyone still, of course, playing basketball with each other, hanging out and even sometimes go together to a vacation whenever school is out even for few days. And now, that everyone in the gom thought about it... This things, everything like this... Have happened thanks to their former teammate, their friend, their phantom, Kuroko Tetsuya. Thanks to him, everyone's lives have been cheerful and everyday's event gives them excitement. It's almost as, even though they don't want think about... Think that this everyday excitement to be surreal but they're thankful that it's true. They're here. And they're here as they are themselves and not just some basketball players that hungers for victory, all think highly of themselves. But now... Everything is different.

 **+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

A teen was walking to the school ground as he stretched his arms and groans but if you look closely, there was a smile plastered on his face. On his side was another students, a classmate perhaps.

"It's an another start of a school year~" He said, singing his words.

The person beside him just sigh. "Yeah and to think that I get to be classmate with you again out of all people. I would like to know if you have any plans of changing your attitude"

"You're so mean, Shin-chan~" His friend whined but a smile still plastered in his face.

Midorima let out another sigh as he fixes his glasses. "It's because you're annoying, Takao"

"Though you still stick with me all way they~~" Takao stated; grinning.

Midorima fidget and looked away. "I don't know what you're talking about, Takao" He then looked back at his classmate again. "And just to be clear. I'm hanging out with you because you're the one who pedals my cart and the one who will _Always_ get my lucky items for me" He explained.

"Hang out?" Takao gasped. "Then you're really saying that you like to hang out with me, Shin-chan~?"

Midorima looked away again; flustered. "Don't get me wrong, Takao. It's not like I want to hang out with you or anything"

 _"Tsundere~"_ Takao said in his thoughts; smirking when he saw Midorima's ears are red in embarassment.

Midorima felt the smirk his classmate was making and turned his head and glared at his classmate.

Unfazed, Takao just laughed as he put both of his hands by the back of his head.

Midorima groaned in irritation. "Let's just go before I strangle you here in public"

Takao snickered as if what he just heard was an empty threat but he complied nonetheless.

As the two continue walking, Takao wasn't able to contain his excitement as he shouted.

"Alright! New school year, new championship tournaments to win!" Takao enthusiastically exclaimed then turned to face his partner. "Aren't you excited, Shin-chan~?"

Midorima winced a little as he heard his friend's shout. "Yeah, yeah. You're noisy" Midorima replied. Takao only grinned in response. "But please, refrain from shouting too loud at the school hallway" He continued.

Takao laughed in response.

 _"New Championship tournaments to win,huh?"_ Midorima thought. A small smile made its way to his face. "This time. It'll be different" He voiced his thoughts, making Takao successfully hear it.

Takao looked at his partner in surprise but smiled when he saw a smile was gracing on Midorima's facade.

"Let's go, Takao. Class will start soon"

"Okay!"

 **+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

In a another school, a pink haired girl was walking by the school ground; smile graced on her face as she hummed. As she walks, she saw a familiar blue head walking, not so far, infront of her, surprising her a bit. She then skipped towards the blue head as she called his name.

"Dai-chan!" Momoi cheerfully called out.

The said person heard her —well, he did since her voice was loud— and stopped on his tracks to look back at her.

"Oh, Satsuki. Morning" Aomine greeted; yawning a bit.

Momoi took note of the cloth her childhood friend was wearing. Aomine's school clothing was neat and his looks was refreshing; even though he was still sleepy.

"You're surprisingly early, Dai-chan!" Momoi happily noted.

Aomine saw the happiness his childhood friend was radiating; making him want to block it with his hands but urged himself not to.

"Be quiet, Satsuki" Aomine scolded.

Momoi just kept smiling at her childhood friend; making the blue head sweatdropped.

Aomine sighed at the pink haired girl's antics and just looked at the clear blue sky.

"It's a new start of another school year after all. I better show a good impression" He said; a smile appearing in his face.

Momoi saw the smile the blue head was showing; making her smile softly.

Aomine suddenly shouted in excitement.

"It's another school year and new championships to attend and win!" Aomine said; grinning.

Momoi just shooked her head at the blue head's antics; but smile is still shown on her face.

Aomine then completely faced Momoi and raised his one hand in the air; making a fist as he shout. "The next time we face at a tournament, I will beat **Kagami!** "

Momoi couldn't help the giggle that came out of her lips as she saw the excitement dancing at her friend's eyes.

"Let's go Satsuki! We still have a basketball club to attend to~!" Aomine exclaimed as he started running.

"EHH!?" Momoi shouted in confusion. "But club activities are only attendable at the end of classes!" She stated loudly as she tried to catch up to her friend.

"Don't care!" Aomine shouted back; grinning excitedly.

"Wait up! Dai-chan!"

Aomine only let out a hearty laugh in response as he continues running with Momoi chasing after him.

 **+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

In an another school, a black haired teen was walking by the school hallway, walking ever so calmly as he walks to reach his classroom. He then stopped at his tracks as he spotted another student; who came from a corner, walked slowly. Why? Well... He was carrying something on his arm with his other arm or should I say hand near his mouth; the said hand was holding a snack, a maibou?

The teen, who was walking calmly and slowly sensed a familiar presense and looked at a certain direction and saw a familiar face. He then walked calmly towards the familiar person as he continues munching on his snacks.

The black haired teen smiled a bit. "Atsushi" He greeted, waving his hand at the said teen who was approaching him while munching on his snacks.

"Ohayou, Muro-chin~" Murasakibara greeted back.

They stayed there for awhile. Murasakibara kept on munching on his snacks with Himuro staring intently at him.

Murasakibara looked away and suddenly burped after eating another snack. "Oopss..." He muttered.

Himuro, who heard him, chuckled. "Seriously, Atsushi" He shooked his head but if you look closely, amusement was dancing on his eyes. "When we near the classroom, be sure to keep your snacks first if you won't be able to finish them, alright?"

Murasakibara hummed and nodded his head in understanding. "Alright, Muro-chin~"

"Come on, Let's go then" Himuro said; earning him a nod from his classmate.

 **+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

"Ohayou, Minna-san~!" A blonde teen greeted some students who were walking in the school grounds.

Those who heard the familiar voice turned around to face the blonde who greeted them.

"Oh, Kise. You're early today" Kobori said while waving towards the blonde who was approaching them.

"Good morning, Kise" Moriyama greeted.

"Good morning—" Kasamatsu greeted then sighed. "—But please, keep your voice down. It's still too early to be shouting"

The blonde stopped infront of the students, his team, and apologized for shouting.

"Oopss. Sorry, Kasamatsu-senpai" Kise apologized then turned towards the others. "Good morning, everyone"

The others nodded their heads as a sign of greeting back (again).

"Eh?" Kise started.

"What's wrong, Kise?" Kobori asked.

"Ah, well. I was wondering where Nakamura-san and Hayakawa-san is" Kise explained.

"Ah. Nakamura went to the student council. He said he was called by the president" Moriyama stated.

"I see. And Hayakawa-san?"

The three sighed simultaneously. Kise blinked in confusion.

"The idiot ran to the building while shouting something like _'Gotta get to classroom quick!'_ " Kobori explained.

"And something like _'Gotta give good impression!'_ " Moriyama added.

"More like wild impression" Kasamatsu sigh.

Kise sweatdropped and laughed weakly after hearing his senpais' explanations.

The three along with Kise then resumed their walking.

 **+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

"Oh, yeah" Kobori started, gaining his team's attention. "Kasamatsu. Didn't Coach said that he might arrive late when our basketball training start?"

Kasamatsu nodded. "Yeah. He said that he has some business to attent to"

"What kind of business?" Kise asked; curious.

Kasamatsu looked at the blonde at the corner of his eyes as he answers. "Family business"

Kise nodded in understanding. "I see"

"Well, we better get going. Classes will be start soon" Kobori stated.

"Be sure to get to your respective classes before your teachers comes" Kasamatsu said.

The others nodded in response.

"Alright, See you guys later in gym" Moriyama stated while waving to his fellow students.

"Get going, Kise" Kasamatsu commanded.

"Hai~" Kise replied.

 **+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

"Family business, huh..." Kise muttered while walking to the hallway. "Soon enough... After we graduate in college... We'll be more busy with family matters" He quietly muttered to himself.

 _"Well! Modeling is also part of business and it helps my family so I have no problem for now!"_ Kise thought to himself while smiling.

.

.

"... Family?" Kise suddenly stopped at his tracks as he suddenly thought of something.

He looked up in the ceiling as he contemplate for awhile. He then blinked as a sudden realization dawn upon him. He fished out his phone from his pocket and dialed a familiar number but stopped when he was about to click the call button.

 _"... Maybe I should do it later? He might be busy after all..."_ Kise thought as he looks infront of him. _"Classes will be starting soon too..."_ He nodded to himself after thinking for awhile. He returned his phone to his pocket and resumed walking towards his classroom. _"I'll do it at lunch break"_

 **+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

A familiar redhead teen was quietly sitting on his desk as he listens to the teacher's lecture when he suddenly felt a weird feeling, making him jerk a little from his seat. It's a good think the teacher didn't notice since he was facing the board while writing his lecture.

He inwardly sighed. _"They better not call me during class... Or else"_ He thought to himself as he narrowed his eyes while emphasizing the last words.

 _Somewhere in Kaijou, A blonde suddenly felt chills in his spine._

 **+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

 _A yawn._

That was the first thing that was heard in Seirin High.

A yawn once again was heard by a certain student. He looks infront of him and saw that his fellow classmate was stretching his arms but not so much to avoid getting caught by the teacher whose back is currently facing them.

"Geez. I got so early that I didn't get enough sleep" He muttered.

"Please, pay attention to the lecture, Kagami-kun" Kagami's classmate said.

Kagami looked by his shoulder to look at the person behind him.

"Yeah, yeah" Kagami replied. "Is what I like to say but..." He trailed off. He grinned at the person behind me. "Are you sure you're not drowsing yourself, Kuroko?"

Kuroko frowned at his classmate. "No, I'm not, Kagami-kun. I got plenty of sleep" He sighed. "The teacher might caught you not paying attention so I suggest that you look infront of you now and listen to the lecture" He said flatly.

Kagami groaned. "Fine..."

Kagami then blinked at a realization. _"Kuroko sure have said alot today..."_ He then shrugged. _"It's not like this is the first time he said alot anyways"_

 _ **+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**_

 ** _-Lunch Break-_**

The bell rang as a sign that the first half of classes are over and as a sign that it was lunch break.

Kagami got up from his seat and stretched his arms wide. He then smiles as he looks at where a certain teal head was sitting.

"Let's go, Kuroko. It's lunch time!" Kagami stated; still smiling.

Kuroko shooked his head at his friend's antics. "Atleast you're wide awake now"

"Shut up! I'm hungry!" Kagami defended. "Let's go already!"

"Okay, okay" Kuroko replied.

The two then got out of their class room and made their way to the school cafeteria.

On their way, they stopped in their tracks as they noticed some students in the hallway, they recognized them as their basketball teammates.

"What are you doing, senpais?" Kagami asked.

Those who heard him looked at their way and greeted them.

"Ah, Kagami, Kuroko" Izuki greeted.

"Domo, Minna-san" Kuroko greeted. "What are you doing?"

"Ahh... We're just talking about our training after classes" Hyuuga explained.

The others nodded.

"Why?" Kagami asked, curious.

Koganei sighed. "Our training regimen changed"

"EHHH?!" Kagami gaped at his senpai's statement.

The others nodded their heads while the others sighs as a sign that what Koganei said was true.

"Well, we'll get on that when we get to the gym later on" Tsuchida said.

Hyuuga nodded in agreement. "For now, focus on your studies"

"R-right..." Kagami replied; still not believing what he just heard.

Kuroko only nodded his head in response.

"Alright, carry on" Izuki said while waving towards the kouhais.

When their senpais left, Kagami looked back at his fellow kouhais. "Let's go and grab something to eat now then"

Kuroko along with Furihata, Kawahara and Fukuda nodded in agreement and made their way to the cafeteria with Kagami leading them.

"Slow down, Kagami-kun" Kuroko said as he noticed his friend's action. "The cafeteria won't sold out that fast"

The other three snickered as they noticed that Kagami was speeding up his pace.

 **"Shut up, Kuroko!"**

* * *

Akashi was quietly sitting and eating his lunch at the cafeteria along with his fellow teammates, the others was either chatting and bickering with one another when they notice how silent their captain was and got worried. Akashi, lost in thought, didn't notice the stares he's getting from his teammates as he continues eating his lunch.

Not able to take it anymore, Mibuchi, who have enough courage to start a conversation with his captain, voiced out his thoughts.

"Sei-chan? Are you alright?" Mibuchi asked in concern.

Akashi snapped out of his thoughts and looked at his teammate. "What do you mean, Mibuchi-senpai?"

"You've been oddly quiet, Akashi" Hayama stated, joining the conversation.

"It look like you've been spacing out for awhile now" Nebuya added.

"Are you alright, Sei-chan?" Mibuchi asked again.

Akashi gaved his teammates a small smile. "I'm fine. I'm sorry for worrying you"

"You sure, Akashi?" Hayama asked.

Akashi nodded in response.

Mibuchi sighed. "Alright. But if you're not feeling well, you should go to the nurse's office"

"Yes, thank you" Akashi replied. He then resumed eating his lunch.

The three looked at each other for a moment before resuming finishing their lunch.

 **+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

After finishing lunch, Akashi bid farewell to his senpais then made his was to the hallway to go back to his classroom. But as he walks, he still can't get the weird feeling he got in the middle of the class. It's as if something was about to happen soon, an unexpected event. No matter how he thinks about it, he can't get his finger on it neither can he get the weird feeling off.

Lost in thoughts, he jerk in surprise as he heard his phone ring. He tooked out his phone and looked at the caller ID. When he saw who it was, he sigh before answering the call.

"Kise" He greeted.

 _"Ah, Akashicchi~"_ Kise greeted back.

"What is it, Kise? Lunch is almost over" Akashi stated.

 _"Yeah, I know... But..."_ Kise said but trailed off.

"But?"

 _"I wanted to ask you this earlier but I thought your class might have already started..."_ Kise reasoned.

Akashi sigh. "What is it you want to ask, Kise?" He asked as he resumed walking.

 _"..."_

"Kise?" Akashi said when he noticed that the other wasn't replying.

 _"Well... It's about..."_ Kise, once again, trailed off.

"About?"

 _"... Kurokocchi"_

The familiar name was enough to make Akashi stopped dead on his tracks.

.

.

.

 _"Akashicchi?"_ Now it was Kise's turn, as he noticed that his former captain became quiet.

.

.

.

 _"Are you there?"_

.

.

.

 _"Akas—"_

"What about Kuroko?"

* * *

 **-Time Skipped-**

It was now afternoon and classes now over.

"Alright! Good job, everyone!" Riko announced; smiling at her team.

Everyone was groaning, sighing and stretching in tiredness.

"Finally... It's over" Koganei tiredly said with Mitobe supporting his back just incase he fall.

Kagami once again stretched his arms then looked beside him. "You alright, Kuroko?"

"... I'm fine, Kagami-kun" Kuroko replied as he wiped out his sweats that is still visible on his face.

"Be sure to get enough of rest, everyone" Hyuuga said to his team.

Everyone answered though low since they were tired.

Kagami and Kuroko were the only ones left after everyone parted ways to get home.

Kagami looked at his partner while grinning. "Let's go to Maji, Kuroko!"

Kuroko only smiled in response and the two made their way to Maji.

 **+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

"Ugh!... Soo Hungry!" Kagami whined.

"How much of a gluttony can you get, Kagami-kun?" Kuroko sighed in exaggeration.

Kagami glared at his partner. "Shut up, Kuroko!"

"Whatever you say, Kagami-kun" Kuroko monotonely replied.

Kagami kept on glaring on his partner but then his stomach growled. "Let's hurry! My stomach can't wait any longer!"

Kuroko shooked his head at his friend's antics. "No need. We're almost there"

"I couldn't care less!"

 **+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

After ordering, the two made made their way to unoccupied seats and started eating the foods they have ordered. As usual, Kagami ordered alot of burgers while Kuroko ordered a vanilla milkshake.

Kagami looked at his friend who was peacefully sipping his milkshake. He sigh "Kuroko, that milkshake isn't enough for you"

"It's enough for me, Kagami-kun" Kuroko replied; not even bothering to look at his friend.

Kagami scoffed. "No wonder you always look skinny and pale"

"That's mean, Kagami-kun" Kuroko frowned.

"Don't tell me that you only drink milkshake everyday" Kagami gaved the teal head a disbelieving look.

"I drink other juices and waters too, Kagami-kun" Kuroko defended.

"Just juice and water? No rice?" Kagami asked.

"I also eat rice" Kuroko replied.

"Really?" Kagami asked again, not believing his friend.

"Really, Kagami-kun" Kuroko replied; a little irritated.

"You should eat more then. Milkshakes aren't good for you" Kagami said as he tooked a bite on his burger.

"You know I have small appetite, Kagami-kun. I can't eat much" Kuroko calmly replied as he sipped his milkshake.

"You should eat more, Kuroko. Like burgers for instance" Kagami showed his burger to the teal head.

Now it was Kuroko's turn to give his friend a disbelieving look. "I'm not you, Kagami-kun"

"Bastard..." Kagami's eyebrow twitched in irritation at his friend's statement. He then scoffed. "Next time, I'm gonna make you order some more food and make sure that you finish it all"

"... Did I switched on Kagami-kun's mother hen mode?" Kuroko suddenly asked.

Kagami just crossed his arms to his chest. "Hmp! If it means getting you to eat more food then I don't mind" He then reached for the wrapped burger and handed it to the teal head. "Eat it and finish it up, Got it?"

Kuroko sighed but accepted the burger. "Hai, Hai, Okaa-san~"

Kagami glared dangerously at his friend. "Kuroko, you bastard!"

Unfazed, Kuroko just shrugged and unwrapped the burger that his friend gaved him and started eating it.

Kagami kept glaring at his friend, who was ignoring him and peacefully eating the burger he gaved him but then stopped glaring and just stares at his friend for awhile before a thought entered his mind. "Kuroko" He called out.

"Yes, Kagami-kun?" Kuroko replied; not looking at his friend, who he didn't noticed was staring holes at him.

Kagami looked at his hand, which was holding another wrapped burger "I just realized this just now. You never really talked about your past life—" Kuroko suddenly frozed and stopped eating. "other than telling us about your childhood friend Ogiwara Shigehiro and about your middle school" Kagami started, not realizing that the teal head frozed at his stopped for awhile as he contemplated before continuing; by now, Kuroko's eyes were being covered by his bangs.

Kagami then looked straight at his teal head friend. "I've been wanting to ask..." He trailed off as he notices that his friend wasn't moving an inch but continued.

"Kuroko... Where are you parents?"

 **+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

Minutes went by but Kagami didn't get any answer from his friend who stayed quiet and stayed still by his seat, not moving an inch, the burger his eating was still being held by his hand.

Kagami begins to get anxious as he watches his teal head friend being quiet and not moving.

"... Kuroko?" He tried to call out his friend.

But to no vail, the teal head remained quiet.

"H-hey... Kuroko? Are you alright?" Kagami called out again; getting worried about the teal head's behavior.

The teal head still didn't respond to his friend's call.

Then, Kagami realized that his question was too personal and became anxious and nervous. He looked at his friend again.

"K-Kuroko. You don't have to answer my question right now. It's okay" Kagami stated.

The teal head then made a sudden movement before looking up to his friend with an unreadable expression. The look made the dark redhead feel a chill on his spine.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't realize it was too personal, Kuroko" Kagami apologized and tried to reasoned. "It's alright if you don't answer the question..."

"... I see" Kuroko manages to say before looking away.

Kagami only sigh in relief but still worried by his friend's behavior. He once again looked at the teal head, who was now looking far away. The dark redhead let out a sigh again then resumed finishing the burgers left.

Meanwhile, Kuroko was looking at the people passing by as his friend's question echo through his mind.

 _"Kuroko... Where are your parents?"_

.

.

.

.

.

"... Who knows" Kuroko murmured quietly.

 **+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

"You what?" Kasamatsu asked, his face having a disbelieving look as he looks at a certain blonde who was fidgeting infront of him.

"... I-it's just like what I said, Kasamatsu-senpai" Kise quietly replied; his face was sweating alot as he faces his captain.

"Now why would you ask him that?" Kasamatsu aked again.

"I just got curious, senpai!" Kise reasoned; his voice getting a little loud.

"You could just ask the person directly instead of asking someone else, idiot!" Kasamatsu suggested and scolded at the same time.

"B-But..." Kise started then looked down as he softly mumbled. "I don't think Kurokocchi would even talk about his family to us..." He then slowly looked up at his captain again, his face was showing a sad expression. "He only talk about his childhood friend Ogiwara Shigehiro... Nothing more..."

Kasamatsu's irritations slowly vanished as he saw the blonde's sad expression. He then sigh in exaggerations then looked straight to the blonde's eyes.

"I know you want to know about him but let me warn you" Kasamatsu started; looking at the blonde with seriousness.

The blonde saw how serious his captain was looking and it made him frozed stiff at his spot.

"Curiousity kills a cat, Kise" Kasamatsu continued. He then narrowed his eyes; sending chills to the blonde. "You'll never know when the dawn will break upon you" He finishes before turning around and started walking. But then, he stopped in his tracks to look at the blonde by his shoulder.

"Just be careful... You'll never know what lies upon just because of your pure curiousness" Kasamatsu stated before looking at the others who were cleaning the gym. "There's more than it meets the eyes... Or so they say" He started walking as he mumbles the words but it was loud enough for the blonde to hear.

The blonde was left on his spot, lost in thoughts as he lets the words his captain said to him.

* * *

 ** _-Time Skipped-_**

 ** _( Few months after that )_**

Akashi Seijuurou once again let out a sigh.

Alot have happened after his call with Kise Ryouta. They've been considering alot about their certain phantom but they can't seem to find out about Kuroko Tetsuya's family. They tried talking to him and asked him about it but sometimes Kagami Taiga will suddenly come to take him away; they don't know his reason but they just shrugged it off. And sometimes Kuroko won't answer them and will remain silent till they change the topic. But after trying a few times, they stopped asking since going to that topic will make the atmosphere around them tensed up. So they just try to avoid going over the topic, even times, they'll just skipped the part about Family to avoid getting to an awkward situation.

And they've come to conclusions that whatever it is. Kuroko Tetsuya is hiding something. Not just about his family but about himself.

This led them to ask the same certain question through their minds. Who is Kuroko Tetsuya? What is he hiding?

 **+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

Akashi let the wind softly slapped against his face.

Suddenly a bright shooting star was seen across the night sky.

Akashi blinked before sighing once again. _"I don't really believe in this kind of wishes much but..."_ He said to himself as he lays down on his bed. He then looked at the window again which was now closed but the night sky outside can still be seen. _"But if it'll grant me what I desire to know then..."_ He closed his eyes as his conciousness slowly left him but not until he murmured some words.

"I wish to know Kuroko's past..."

 **+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

Unbeknownst to him, a few more people also made the same wish, said the same words and saw the same bright shooting star they saw in the beautiful night sky.

* * *

+.

+.

+.

+.

+.

 _I've finally finished Chapter One! I'm soo Happy, I could cry! (goes into corner Q.Q) *cough* *cough*_

 _Anyways~~ It really got long, huh? Well I like it and I hope you do too~I really did put the "Time Paradox" title after all -.- But... I guess it does fit?_

 _Well, let me know if you want the title: Time paradox removed since the main title is : Re-Awaken the Darkness Within._

 _Well, tune in for the **Next Chapter!**_

 _ **Side Note:** I won't be able to put the Previews for the Next Chapters since I'm still contemplating but I'll be able to for the next few chapters~ _

_And maybe I'll make an Omake too~_

 _Please, tell me your thoughts~? p3p;_

 _ **Another Side Note:** Updations and Infos about the story will be in the: **Time Paradox: Prologue, Updations and Spoilers.**_


End file.
